A Distance That's Close To You
by YukiSekai
Summary: Syaoran Li is a normal 20 year old man with great looks and is wealthy, but his past is indescribable. He lost his girlfriend and she is just a memory. But there’s a girl in town for Hong Kong University, and she looks just like his old girlfriend.
1. Amber Eyes

**__**

A Distance That's Close To You

****

Written By: YukiSekai

****

Chapter 1: Amber Eyes

****

Summary: Syaoran Li is a normal 20 year old man with great looks and is wealthy, but his past is indescribable. He lost his girlfriend and she is just a memory. But there's a girl in town for Hong Kong University, and she looks just like his old girlfriend. Can she really be S.K?

**__**

+Author's Notes+

Hiya! This story is inspired by a mandarin movie, so I hope you like it! I would love it if you reviewed! Well on with the story!

-----------

__

It was a windy autumn day, the gust of wind were twirling leaves around like a tornado.

Click, click, were the sounds of a pair of black high heels which a girl was wearing. She had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed out. She was currently standing on top of the highest building of Hong Kong.

The girl was standing at the edge of the building, wearing a black turtle neck and blue jeans. She was also wearing a purse with a letter in it. The girl jumped off the building and came to her unwanted death.

People were screaming as they saw a dead body on the floor, blood splattered all over the girl's body. Her eyes shut tightly closed, but you can see a tear slowly coming out. Ambulance sirens and police sirens rang through the air.

Somewhere in a mansion was a TV on, showing a police officer with the dead girl's black purse.

"This girl, she is a famous singer and model, why would she give away her perfect life?" the police officer named Kai said sadly. "We are currently looking for some evidence to see why did she committed suicide. The only clue we found was this letter, which is for Syaoran Li, her love, and the Leader of the Li Clan. If Li Syaoran is watching this right now, please rapidly come to the police station to receive this letter."

The television was quickly turned off and a slam was received from a door.

+Police Station+

A boy with intense amber eyes and chocolate brown hair ran in front of the police station's counter with 3 people. A girl with raven black hair and ruby red eyes, a boy with navy colored hair and azure eyes, and a girl with violet hair and amethyst eyes.

"Is the letter here?" the boy said sadly.

"Yes, Mr.Li" Kai said. Kai took a letter out from the counter and handed it to Syaoran. Syaoran quickly tore it open and read through it, his face began to pale.

Dear Syaoran,

If you are reading this right now, I am very sorry for what I have did, I love you more than the world and I bet you are wondering why I did. It's because you are perfect, you are nice, handsome, polite, smart, you are better off with someone else that is nice, pretty and smart too. I am not that. I hope you understand what I mean, and promise me one thing, don't cry about me. I don't want to see your sad face that was caused by me. Please tell Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, and Eriol-kun that I am sorry. I love you with all my heart, I'll miss you.

Love You Always,

S.K

The girl with ruby red eyes looked sadly at her cousin. "Syaoran..." 

Syaoran closed his eyes. Tears threatening to spill, 'No...don't cry Syaoran, its a promise for her. I must be strong.'

"Let's go home." he said in a small voice. Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol looked sadly at Syaoran.

+In the Car+

Everybody was silent through the whole ride. Eriol was driving the car while Syaoran was in the passenger seat, and Tomoyo and Meilin were in the back sleeping.

"Hey man, you okay?" Eriol whispered not to wake up the two girls.

"She told me not to cry, but I just can't stop it, they are bound to spill..." Syaoran said slowly. "I miss her Eriol."

"Yea, me too. She was the hyper girl in our group, the cute little one. She was always so happy, and brought a smile to everyone's face." Eriol said as they reached their house which all 5, or used to, lived in.

'Kimura Sakumoto...I'll never forget you...' Syaoran said in his mind as he carried Meilin into the house as did Eriol with Tomoyo.

****

+Author's Notes+

Ah ha! I bet you guys thought the girl who died was Sakura didn't you? Didn't you?!!! Eh heh, I hope you like the story, its pretty short but...I'll promise to make the next chapter long! I also hope to get some reviews! So please review!


	2. Emerald Eyes

**__**

A Distance That's Close To You

****

Written By: YukiSekai

****

Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes

****

Summary: Syaoran Li is a normal 20 year old man with great looks and is wealthy, but his past is indescribable. He lost his girlfriend and she is just a memory. But there's a girl in town for Hong Kong University, and she looks just like his old girlfriend. Can she really be S.K?

**__**

+Author's Notes+

Hi there! This is the second first chapter of A.D.T.C.T.Y! So I hope you enjoy!

-----------

It's been 4 years since that fateful day happened. Yes, Syaoran Li was 16 years old when he fell in love with the girl of his dreams.

Syaoran was now 20 years old and is still the leader of the Li Clan. He's currently in a Hong Kong University.

Syaoran still thought about Kimura. The cute girl with long auburn hair and shiny emerald eyes. The one that was always happy. Syaoran would never forget such a special person. No one could. Everybody in school heard about what happened. They've been much nicer to Syaoran, because used to, some boys hated Syaoran for stealing all the girls with his looks, but now they show sympathy.

__

+In Class+

"Good morning students." the teacher said. "Today, we will be doing a special project. We will be doing community service. We need to help our environment."

Everybody started to talk about the project. Syaoran just dazed off staring outside of the window. Eriol, who sat next to him said, "Hey Syaoran, want to be partners with the three of us?"

Eriol meaning, him, Tomoyo, and Meilin.

"Yea, sure." Syaoran replied. Meilin looked at her cousin and smiled sadly. Meilin pulled Tomoyo's arm and led her to a corner, as they started talking. Eriol just looked at his buddy and started talking.

"So, what do you think about this project Syaoran?" Eriol said trying to start a conversation. Ever since that incident, Syaoran never talked that much anymore.

"Eh, its okay I guess…" he replied still looking out the window. Eriol smiled sadly.

__

+Tomoyo and Meilin+

Meilin sighed. "Syaoran doesn't seem well doesn't he Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, do you think he's still sad about what happened 4 years ago?" Tomoyo replied.

"It seems so, he hasn't really talked that much. I know inside he is really breaking down, but he just doesn't show it on the outside. I hear its because on the letter, Kimura-chan told Syaoran to promise her not to cry."

"And of course, that's a promise he'll keep forever, just for Kimura-chan." Tomoyo said looking at Syaoran and Eriol. 

"He bottles up those feelings and sooner of later, his heart will be frozen to ice." Meilin said sadly.

"Yea…we need to find someway to make him feel better." Tomoyo said.

"Right! FOR SYAORAN!" Meilin shouted but only her and Tomoyo could hear.

"We'll fill Eriol on this later!" Tomoyo said smiling. "We're going to be together again, and I guarantee that!"

"And we promise that, right Tomoyo-chan?" Meilin said smiling.

"Hai!" Tomoyo replied.

__

+Community Service Place+

"Good afternoon students. I am your instructor, Souza Mankato. Here are your tools for picking up the trash, and make sure you wash your hands after so we can have lunch! Just think of this like some kind of fieldtrip. Happy cleaning!" Souza said. 

All the students went up to a counter and got some gloves so they won't get dirty, trash bags to put in the trash of course, and some trash picker uppers. Each group had had 4 people in it, 3 are the picker uppers, and 1 is the trash bag holder. Syaoran was one of the picker uppers. He didn't really feel like picking up any trash, everybody was having fun. They were currently in a park and he sat on a bench looking dazed out again. He started to look around to see incase if anybody saw him NOT picking up trash, as he looked straight, there was a girl in a phone booth. Her short auburn hair reminded him of Kimura. She turned around and Syaoran saw the most beautiful emerald eyes he's ever seen, just like…KIMURA!

There wasn't that much people with that kind of nicely done auburn hair style, or emerald eyes. It can be possible if it was Kimura, but wait, Kimura is dead. Syaoran lost all hope, but then he started running to the phone booth again.

'What if, what if kami-san gave her another chance? What if, what if she's still alive?!' Syaoran thought in his head. A huge truck came passing by, it was a big traffic, who knew there would be traffic around a park? Oh, of course, a festival.

Syaoran waited for the cars to pass through, when it finally did, the girl in the phone booth disappeared. Syaoran's eyes widen. 'It might be true! She may still be alive!'

Syaoran ran all the way back to the community service and talked to Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin.

"Guys! I saw her! I saw her! I saw Kimura!" Syaoran said to his friends. All three of them looked at Syaoran as if he was crazy.

"Syaoran…Kimura-chan…she, she passed away." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Ne, Syaoran, lets go bring the trash bag to Souza, we got a lot." Meilin said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, lets go." Eriol said.

"You guys don't believe me don't you? I'm telling the truth! I saw her! Or, someone who looks just like her." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, we do believe you saw someone that looked a lot like Kimura-chan, but she passed away, and we're sad about that too." Meilin said.

Syaoran sighed. How was he going to explain to the three of his best friends that he saw a girl that looks JUST like Kimura? Well, he'll have to figure that out somehow on his own.

The community service job was over, and everybody was eating lunch. Syaoran decided to eat on his own on the same bench he was on earlier. He looked at the telephone booth where the girl was before hoping she would come back, but to his disappointment, she didn't come back. He went over to the telephone booth and went inside. The air inside smelled like fresh cherry blossoms, why would a crappy telephone booth with dirty books inside have a fresh smell? Of course, from the girl who was in before.

Syaoran observed everywhere, hoping to find anything to find that girl again. He looked on top of the telephone and found, a wallet. He opened it up and saw an I.D with a picture of a beautiful girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes. As soon as Syaoran looked at the girl's eyes, all he could think about was, 'Kimura…' Syaoran stared intently at the I.D and saw it belonged to a girl by the name of…Sakura Kinomoto.

_ ****_

+Author's Notes+

HURRAY! I finished chapter 1! La la la la laaa! I hope you like this chapter, please review, if you review, then I'll make more chapters, its kind of like, imagine a fat guy getting a reward for exercising, and his reward is a donut. So yea, anyways, REVIEW PLEEAAAASEE!


	3. Lost

**__**

A Distance That's Close To You

****

Written By: YukiSekai

****

Chapter 3: Lost

****

Summary: Syaoran Li is a normal 20 year old man with great looks and is wealthy, but his past is indescribable. He lost his girlfriend and she is just a memory. But there's a girl in town for Hong Kong University, and she looks just like his old girlfriend. Can she really be S.K?

**__**

+Author's Notes+

Ai!!! Thanks you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it! ^------^!!!!! I would like to thank:

Babycuteboy, zucool, sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, SaKuRaStArS, Illusions of Love, and ph34rcu73on35, for the reviews!

  
Thanks ever so much! Yippee, my very first 6 reviews! This is awesome! Well on with the story!

-----------

__

+2 Days Earlier+

A man by the age of 27 came sneaking into a pink, girly room with a bucket of cold ice water.

'Ah, this is gonna be a blast!' he smirked. He gently…gently…+SPLASH+

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed a 19 year old girl. She was soaking wet her eyes burning with anger.

"TOUYAAAAAA!" the girl screeched. "What did you do that for?!!!"

"Oi! Kaijuu, if I hadn't of done that, you would have been late for your airplane flight to Hong Kong!" Touya replied casually. As soon as he said that, the girl gasped.

"Ahh!! I'm going to be late!" the girl screamed running to the bathroom.

"Ah, somethings never change, even when she's 19 for heaven's sake! Kaijuu needs to learn to use an alarm clock." Touya said nodding his head in shame.

"Grr!" the girl screamed. She stomped on Touya's foot two times. "Don't think I'll let you that easily, I still remember! You called me a monster two times today! Just at first, and now!"

**__**

"Fine! Anyways, you better hurry up, you have 20 minutes to get ready before your flight will take off." Touya said walking downstairs as the girl went around her room putting on clothes, brushing her hair, washing her face, brushing her teeth, finding socks, and getting her suitcase full of her stuff.

When the girl was running around, she tripped on a yellow stuffed bear with squeaked as she body slammed it.

"EH!!!! KERO-CHAN! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?! I thought you were living with Mizuki-sensei in England!" the girl said, her emerald eyes wide.

"Oi, Sakura! Get off of me! You are smushing mee!" Kero shouted.

"Ah! Sorry!" Sakura said getting off her the small creature. "Ok, so now answer my question!"

"Well, you know how when you transformed all of the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards and me and Yue had to leave? Well, we missed you a lot, and we wanted to come back! So here we are!" Kero said happily trying to search for any sweets.

"There's nothing sweet to eat, I'll go to the store and buy you some pudding later."

__

+Ding Dong+

"Eh?" Sakura said turning her head to her room door.

"OIIIIIIII!" shouted Touya from downstairs.

"What is it Touya?!" Sakura said running downstairs but only to meet a boy with white hair and glasses.

"Long time no see Yuki!" Touya said hugging his best friend. "I thought you were living with Mizuki in England about that Clow Card thing."

"I missed you guys so much, so I came back." Yukito said smiling.

"Yukito-san!!!" Sakura said running to hug him. Yukito was Sakura's first crush when she was 10, but now she's old enough to understand that Yukito wasn't the one for her.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan." Yukito said. "Kero already came here right?"

"Hai, he's upstairs playing video games, heh heh." Sakura said grinning. "Its so good to have you two back!"

Sakura looked at the clock. "Oh no! Touya hurry up!"

"Where are you two going?" Yukito asked.

"I have to bring Sakura to the airport because she is attending a university in Hong Kong. And I'm going with her." Touya replied holding his suitcase. "Yuki! Watch the house for me while I'm gone alright?" Touya said getting into the car with Sakura.

"Right! See you guys later!" Yukito said waving goodbye.

__

+Airport+

"_Flight 472 is ready for take-off, I repeat Flight 472 is ready for take-off._" the intercom said.

Sakura and Touya ran for their lives to the door which lead to the airplane.

"Tickets please." the woman by the name of Mika said.

"Here you go! For the two of us." Touya said giving two tickets to the lady.

"Lets go!" Sakura said as she and Touya ran to inside the airplane.

"Ah! Finally, we can sit down!" Sakura said as she sat on a seat next to the window, while Touya sat next to her.

"Yup, I'm gonna go to sleep now, so don't wake me up with your Kaijuu-like sounds ok?!" Touya said putting on his earphones and CD player. He was looking at Sakura's face and she was definitely yelling, but he couldn't hear of course, he used his fingers to point at his earphones and mouthed, 'I cant hear you!' And laughed as Sakura pouted cutely.

She stared outside the window and looked at the beautiful clouds. Seconds by seconds, she slowly fell asleep.

**__**

+10 Hours Later+ (**A/N:**I have no idea how long it takes for Japan to Hong Kong, so…)

"_We are now in Hong Kong, please exit slowly and make sure you did not leave anything behind._" the intercom said.

"Sakura, wake up, its time to go!" Touya said shaking Sakura, her eyes slowly opened up and she and Touya took their suitcases and left the airplane.

"Wow! This is Hong Kong?! Its so cool!" Sakura said looking at all the tall buildings, a lake with some people on boats, some fishing, people wit suits on talking on their cell phones, birds flying, people shopping.

"Right, lets go to a hotel!" Touya said dragging Sakura to stop staring at the city.

__

+Hong Kong Hotel+

"Hi there, I would like to rent a room with 2 beds." Touya said to the old man at the counter.

"Alright. Are you dating that sweet girl over there?" the old man asked pointing at Sakura.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding?! He's my brother!" Sakura said practically shouting.

"Oops, heh heh." the old man laughed, giving a key to Touya. "I'm just an old man, I don't know any better."

As Sakura and Touya walked away, Sakura whispered to her brother, "I think he's drunk!"

"For an old man, tsk tsk." Touya said as they both laughed their heads off.

__

+Room 107+

"Wow! This is great! They have 2 separate bathrooms! Cool!" Sakura said jumping on her bed.

"Ya! And I'll be taking this! Mu ha ha ha ha ha!" Touya said as he took the hotel room's towels and stuffing them in his suitcase. (**A/N: **My brother does that…)

After that, the two unpacked their stuff out of their suitcases and put it in their closet.

"Well, goodnight Touya." Sakura said pulling over her sheets.

"Good night Kaijuu, don't let the bed bugs bite." Touya laughed also pulled over his sheets.

"Watch, I'm going to get you in the morning." Sakura said smiling evilly. "OKAY WELL GOODNIGHT!"

And then the two Kinomotos slowly fell asleep.

__

+Kinomoto Residence+

"HEY! WHERE'S SAKURA WITH MY PUDDING?!!" Kero shouted looking for Sakura.

__

+The Next Day+

Sakura woke up to only find a note next to her drawer.

__

Dear Kaijuu,

I went to go buy something to eat, so don't go breaking anything with your foot! And you can't stomp my foot about yesterday or just now! Mu ha ha!

Love Always,

Touya.

"Ah! Stupid lucky Touya!" Sakura said. She got dressed and went to search for Hong Kong University.

__

+Sakura+

"Ahh! I should of asked Touya where it was! He was here before!" Sakura said wandering around. She went inside a telephone booth that was dirty and got out her wallet and took out some quarters.

"Touya! I'm lost, I don't know where Hong Kong University is! Pick me up, I'm at Beijing St., I hope you know where that is!" Sakura said shouting into the telephone turning around looking at the street signs.

"_Alright Sakura, I'm on my way!_" Touya replied. Sakura walked around the block.

'Jeez, there sure is a lot of traffic today.' Sakura thought.

__

+Beep Beep+

There Touya was in a silver car.

Sakura went inside the car and they went home, while Sakura asked Touya where Hong Kong University was.

Little did Sakura know, she left something behind in the telephone booth.

__ **__**

+Author's Notes+

Ok! That was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! This time, its longer than before! =P! So please review! I'd highly appreciate it! Thanks to you all who are reading this story! Love ya!


	4. Meeting

**__**

A Distance That's Close To You

****

Written By: YukiSekai

****

Chapter 3: Lost

****

Summary: Syaoran Li is a normal 20 year old man with great looks and is wealthy, but his past is indescribable. He lost his girlfriend and she is just a memory. But there's a girl in town for Hong Kong University, and she looks just like his old girlfriend. Can she really be S.K?

**__**

Author's Notes

Hiya! You reviewers must of waited a loooong time for this chapter huh? =P, EVIIILLL SCHOOL!!! Just nearly 2 weeks or 1 week until the graduation/promotion ceremonie thingy will come! Nooooooo, I don't want to graduate! I want to be a kid forever! 

-----------

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Meilin shouted out. Tomoyo turned her head.

"Good morning, Meilin-chan." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Good morning!!!" Meilin said grinning.

"You seem awfully happy, did something happen?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure did! You remember that crush I told you about? Daisuke Yushimura? He asked me out on a date, we'll be going to the movies tonight!!!"

**__**

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed. "So have you decided what to wear for your date?"

"Hm…I'm not sure actually-"

"GREAT! It's settled! I'll be making your outfit! OH,HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

Meilin sweat dropped. "Err, so where's Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun?"

"Um, they're somewhere around school, not sure, we'll go look for them later, but now…" Tomoyo started as she took out her video camera. "YOU MUST INTRODUCE ME TO YUSHIMURA-KUN!!!"

Meilin coughed. "Uh, alright, let me go find him, you stay right here."

"Okay!" Tomoyo said grinning. Then Meilin took off to find Daisuke.

__

Meilin

"Blah! Where is he?!" Meilin said as she checked everywhere around the school. "It's almost time for class!"

"Guess who?"

"DAISUKE!!!" Meilin shouted turning around to face him.

Daisuke chuckled.

"So, you were looking for me?" Daisuke asked.

"Yea, my bestest friend, Tomoyo, wants to meet you!" Meilin said smiling.

"Haha, share me like a cookie." Daisuke said grinning. Then Meilin smacked him on the side of the head. Yep, a great couple.

__

Tomoyo

"Hm…where is Meilin?" Tomoyo said walking left and right, but she bumped into a person who fell.

"Ah! Sorry!!!" Tomoyo said bowing down.

The girl giggled.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." the girl said, she was the same age as Tomoyo, and Meilin. "Well, I gotta go now, bye!"

Tomoyo lifted her head. She could of sworn she saw a glimpse of the girl's eyes, and it was brightly emerald, but she shook her head out of the thought.

"Tomoyo!!!" a voice shouted. Tomoyo turned around. It was Meilin.

"Hey, Meilin! OH! Is that you're boyfriend I see?" Tomoyo said grinning looking at Daisuke. Meilin only blushed while Daisuke smiled.

"Hi Yushimura-kun, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji!" Tomoyo said holding out her hand.

"Hi there Daidouji-san, my name is Daisuke Yushimura." Daisuke said shaking her hand.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, just call me Tomoyo." she said.

"Okay, but you have to call me Daisuke then." Daisuke said.

"Agreed." Tomoyo said. "Now, Daisuke, you have to promise me that you will take good care of Meilin okay? If you break her heart, me, my boyfriend, and her cousin will hunt you down like a pack of wolves."

Meilin sweat dropped. "Eh, sorry about her Daisuke."

"Haha, no worries, having over-protective friends are the best." Daisuke said.

"Yea, but I wasn't kidding, I hate to see people when they're sad." Tomoyo said.

"Alright, then it's a promise." Daisuke said.

__

In Class

Meilin, Tomoyo and Daisuke walked in the class where half the students were there, it was still early.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? Me and Syaoran was waiting here for like half an hour." Eriol exclaimed walking towards Tomoyo.

"Ah, don't blame me, I was meeting Meilin's boyfriend." Tomoyo said simply pointing to Meilin and Daisuke.

"Hey, it's bad to point, and we're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet until tonight….AT MIDNIGHT! BWHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!" Meilin laughed evilly while others just sweat dropped.

"You're weird." Tomoyo said.

"I know I am, that's why I'm special." Meilin said.

"Haha, right!" Daisuke said.

"Hi! You must be Daisuke, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, but you can call me Eriol." Eriol said taking out his hand.

"Hi there, Eriol." Daisuke said shaking hands with him.

"And…you must be Meilin's cousin." Daisuke said referring to Syaoran.

"Yea." Syaoran said. "I'm Syaoran Li, you can call me Syaoran if you want. Only friends are allowed to call me that."

"Whoa, I'm officially a friend now? I am honored." Daisuke said jokingly bowing down.

Everybody laughed.

"Sure you are, once you enter our territory, you become ours, BWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!" Tomoyo cackled.

Eriol sweat dropped. "Honey, you gotta lay off those laughs."

"Blah to you!" Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed.

"Class, sit down please, I have an important announcement to make. We have a new student. Come in please." Mizuki-sensei said.

A girl same age as Tomoyo and Meilin walked in, her short auburn hair sway as she walked and her emerald eyes shimmer in the dim light.

"Everybody welcome the new student. Now tell us a little bit about yourself." Mizuki-sensei said smiling.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I just moved here from Tomoeda, Japan. I love gymnastics, art and I love to write poetry." Sakura said.

"Okay, please take a seat…right next to Daidouji-san. Tomoyo, raise your hand please." Mizuki-sensei said pointing to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo raised her hand. Sakura smiled at her and she smiled back. She took the seat which was in between Tomoyo and Eriol and in front of Syaoran. Meilin was behind Tomoyo, and Daisuke was behind Eriol.

"Okay, class turn to page 52..." Mizuki-sensei said writing on the board.

"Hoe!! Where's my pencil?!" Sakura murmured. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Daisuke looked at her, while Sakura looked embarrassed.

"Here, you need a pencil?" Eriol said giving her an extra pencil.

"Eh, arigato!" Sakura said turning back to her notebook and scribbling whatever was on the board. Then she noticed the all 5 of them still staring at her. "Er…do I have something on my face?"

Meilin coughed. "Um, its nothing at all Kinomoto-san, you just look very similar to a friend we've had in the past."

"Oh…" Sakura said.

"How would you like to have lunch with us? Maybe we can show you around the school!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Sure! Arigato!!!" Sakura said smiling too.

The all 4 of them smiled. She was just like her. Syaoran didn't say anything or dared look up, he was afraid, afraid that if he saw her, then his life would change.

It's been an hour and Mizuki-sensei was still teaching.

__

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

All the students got up and started to head out the door.

Tomoyo and Meilin ran up to Sakura.

"Eh, Kinomoto-san about the tour around the school, wanna do it now?" Meilin asked.

"Sure! And no need to be so formal, just call me Sakura." she said.

"Alright! And you call us by our names! My name is Tomoyo." Tomoyo said shaking hands with Sakura.

"My name is Meilin." Meilin said also shaking hands with Sakura.

"Lets go!" Tomoyo said.

__

Lunch

At lunch Sakura walked by a cherry blossom trees and adoring the view.

She went closer to the tree and lifted her hand up, gently touching it. Her eyes turning blank. A gust of wind blew past her and nobody else. Glitter formed around Sakura and something was coming out of her back. Her necklace with an emerald shard was flying up in the air. Sakura lifted her head, her eyes still blank, and almost floating her eyes suddenly closing slowly.

"SAKURAAA!!!" a voice shouted. Sakura dropped to the floor and her eyes became back to normal.

"Hey Meilin-chan." Sakura said.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Meilin said putting her arms on her hips.

"Heh, sorry you guys." Sakura said sweat dropping.

"No problem, anyway, lets have lunch!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Right-o!" Meilin and Sakura said in unison.

And that was the day when the 3 started to become best friends.

__

After School

"Hey, Sakura, want to come to my house? Meilin-chan is coming too. Girls night out! Whoo!" Tomoyo said grinning. Sakura laughed.

"Sure, let me ask my brother." Sakura replied.

"Alright." Tomoyo said. "You can call him at my house!"

"Come on already! I've waited here for how long?!" Meilin said in the Limo.

"Coming!" Sakura said.

The 2 ran inside the Limo and drove off to Tomoyo's place.

"Holy shit!" Meilin said. "Daaang, Tomoyo, you got one mighty huge mansion!"

Tomoyo laughed and so did Sakura.

"You've never been to Tomoyo's house before?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, never." Meilin replied. "Weird, ne?"

"Come on, let's go, Sakura's brother is probably worried.

"Yea, let's go. "Sakura said.

"Hello? Touya, it's me Sakur-"

__

"KAIJUU!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?!" Touya screamed.

"Blah, blah Touya! It's only 4:20 and we left school at 3:00!!! Well anyway, I'm staying at my friend's house, you can contact her on this phone number." Sakura said, then she gave the phone to Tomoyo to give him the phone number.

"Boy, your brother sure is overprotective." Meilin said sitting on the couch.

"Yea, he's always like that." Sakura said sweat dropping. Tomoyo hanged up the phone.

"Okay! So it's all set! Party time!!!"

__

Anata ga moshi tabidatsu,

Sono hi ga itsuka kitara,

Soko kara futari de hajimeyou,

Mezashiteta GOORU ni todokisou na toki,

Hontou wa mada tooi koto kizuita no? ,

Ittai doko made yukeba ii no ka ,

Owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no?

****

Zutto tobitsuzukete tsukareta nara,

Hane yasumete ii kara,

Watashi wa koko ni iru yo,

****

Anata ga moshi tabidatsu,

Sono hi ga itsuka kitara,

Soko kara futari de hajimeyou,

****

Hitosuji no hikari wo shinjite miru no?

Soretomo kurayami ni obieru no?

****

Zutto tobitsuzuketa tsubasa ga mou,

Habatakezu ni iru nara,

Watashi ga atatameru yo,

Anata no koto hitsuyou to,

Shiteru hito wa kitto,

Kanarazu hitori wa iru kara,

Anata ga hitsuyou to suru,

Hito nara itsumo kitto,

Tonari de waratteiru kara,

Zutto tobitsuzukete tsukareta nara,

Hane yasumete ii kara,

Watashi wa koko ni iru yo,

Itsuka wa mina tabidatsu,

Sono hi ga kitto kuru ne,

Subete wo sutetemo ii hodo ,

Kore kara hajimatte yuku,

Futari no monogatari wa,

Fuan to kibou ni michiter,

Tomoyo sang the last words. Sakura and Meilin clapped.

"Wow, Tomoyo! You sing really good! You should enter some contests!" Sakura squealed.

"Yea, Tomoyo, you should, I heard there is gonna be one next week!" Meilin said.

"OooOO!!! Maybe she should enter!" Sakura said looking at Meilin.

"Should? We will force her! Bwhaha!!!" Meilin said laughing evilly.

"Er…bah, anyways, TIME TO TRY ON OUTFITS!!!" Tomoyo said her eyes twinkling as she whipped up her camera.

"Here! Try this on Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said giving Sakura an outfit.

Sakura looked at it.

It was a pink turtle neck with cherry blossoms on the bottom right corner and little drops of glitter on the sweater. There was also faded blue jean-skirt.

"Wah!!! Tomoyo-chan! This is too beautiful!" Sakura said observing the beauty.

"Oh, nonsense, just try it on!" Tomoyo said pushing Sakura into the bathroom.

__

5 minutes later

Meilin went to knock on the bathroom door. "Sakura, are you done yet?"

"Yea, here I come…" Sakura said then she opened the door revealing her in the outfit. The pink sweater was hugging her curves and her blue skirt was to her knees and she wore socks and her white and pink sneakers. She even wore a pink flower clip as an accessory.

"AAAAHHH!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Tomoyo shouted squealing she took out her camera and started videotaping Sakura while she just sweat dropped. "Wow! You even added a clip! Good job!"

"Yep, just thought it would match." Sakura replied grinning.

"Wow! Sakura, you look cool! But a hair clip isn't enough, it's time to play around with your hair! Bwhahaha!!!" Meilin said laughing evilly.

"Eh oh." Sakura said, she knew that laugh really well, and now its turned against her.

**__**

Author's Notes

Ok! That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! This time, its longer than before! =P! So please review! I'd highly appreciate it! Thanks to you all who are reading this story! Love ya!


End file.
